Pokemon Rangers Shadows of Almia
by PortgasD.Kat
Summary: Katherine Hitomi and Makana Hitomi have always wanted to be soon as they become old enough, they sign up for ranger school.But what happens when they encounter an old friend there? Almiashipping
1. Chapter 1

"Sis, wake up," I heard Kana say to me and in response I turned away from her.

"Wake up before Kiera goes crazy!" She yelled at me and so I got up.

"What time is it Kana?" I asked my twin.

"Almost time for breakfast, Kate." she answered, "And today we leave for Ranger School."

"What?!" I yelled before starting to pack my bag.

"I forgot you hadn't packed yet." Kana laughed. I glared at her while I searched for a small bag. Once I found one I emptied it out and stuffed my sketchbook, a family picture, and other things into it. I then went down stairs with Kana to where the rest of my family is.

"Well, Katherine, Makana today," My dad started to say before Kana and I yelled at him.

"Dad! Don't call me Makana!" Kana yelled.

"And only if you want to die should you ever call me Katherine!" I also yelled.

My dad laughed and then said," Anyways, you will be starting Ranger School tomorrow if you actually pass the test."

"Of course Kana and I can we steal Lun's styler every other day." I told him.

"Anyways, you should get going your brother is going to meet you at the docks in Almia." My mom told us before giving us each a bag of food for breakfast and our suitcases and forcing us out the door.

"Bye, mom, dad, Kiera!" We yelled to the rest of our family as we walked out the door. Then my father threw two pokeballs at us and we caught them. He threw Leaf, our leafeon, at Kana and Dee, our Umbreon, at me.

~After the boat ride in Almia~

"CRAWFORD! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled as we stepped off the boat. Kana laughed and pointed out Crawford, who now had a humongous afro. He was laughing as he came over to us.

"How's mom doing? And Kiera?" He asked us.

"Completely fine," Kana answered, "Except when sis blows up."He started laughing at the thought.

"Sorry that people make me mad." I muttered which made Crawford crack up even more.

"Ah hello Crawford." said an old man to my brother. Crawford stopped laughing and looked over to him.

"Hello ," Crawford said, "These are my two sisters that I believe you are waiting for."

"Katherine and Makana correct?" asked us which made him receive two glares.

"I do not like being called Katherine, and my sister does not like being called Makana. I would rather be called Kate and my sister would rather be called Kana." I told him.

"Sorry, Kate and Kana then?" He asked us and we nodded in response.

"Kate, why is there two pokeballs in your bag?" Crawford asked me suspiciously.

"Dad threw them at us when we left it's Dee and Leaf." I answered as we walked to the Ranger School. He sighed knowing it was something dad would do. After a while of walking we were at the school's gate.

"Bye Kana, Kate. Stay out of trouble you two." Crawford said before walking off, then Kana and I took the test and passed.

"Congratulations on passing the test," said ,"You are now part of the Indestructible Team School and soon we will rule the world!" He started to laugh and then he noticed how Kana and I were ignoring him by playing chopsticks.

"Oh please !Don't tease my students with a silly performance like that!" Said a woman from behind us we didn't look.

"sorry, sorry …. How long are you girls going to play chopsticks?" He asked us.

"Till you start talking a bit of sense we started playing when you started talking about… What was he talking about?" Kana said.

"Team school," I answered and then I won,"Ha! I won!" Then my sister started to pout about losing.

"Well, anyways you both did extremely well on the test and will now start school with as your teacher." He told us and we turned to the woman.

"I'm and you are?" She asked us. My sister nodded her head towards me to show that I should introduce us.

"I'm Kate and this is my sister Kana." I told her. Then we reached a door and she told us to stay there until she calls us.

~brown haired boy's point of view~

walked into class a few minutes later than normal today. Keith didn't notice her come in, so I kicked him in the leg. He woke with a start and then saw and gulped.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting class. And good morning, everyone!" said.

"Good morning!" The class and I replied.

"As I mentioned yesterday," continued,"We have two new members for our class." Great,I thought, Two new kids and the only open spots are behind me and Keith.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl? Which is it?" asked Ben.

"Are the new students cute?Cool? Or look like a celebrity?" asked Nema.

"Okay thats enough! you can see for 's our latest classmates. Come on in!" said. I turned around and saw my old best friends Kate and Kana walk in. Kate noticed the empty seats right away as she walked up and when she noticed me she glared at me and stopped right next to my desk.

"If it isn't Kelly." She said to me purposely using the nickname I despise the most. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Kelly?" Kana asked her sister,"Oh, you mean Kellyn." Kana stepped back to see me and waved her hand to say hi then went to the front of the class."Sis, kill him later. We still need to introduce ourselves."

"... Fine as long as you don't stop me from trying to kill him." Kate said before going to the front of the class.

"Our new friends came alone to our Almia region to become Pokemon Rangers."Ms April said,"Oh, yes. You should introduce yourselves to our class rather than start with your names."

"Sis, it's your turn." Kate said to Kana.

"Fine, I'm Kana and this is my twin sister Kate." Kana said to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay our new friends names are Kana and Kate. Let's make them feel welcomed. I understand that they performed quite well on our entrance exam. ...What is it Keith? Why the big grin?" Keith just shrugged.

"Anyway, you girls can have the seats behind Keith and Kellyn." said and then I noticed something, Kate was going to sit behind me so she could torture me. I sighed and unluckily Kate noticed so she grinned.

"Okay, that will be all for treating you two as new students. From now on, you're all my students, people who I can take pride in teaching. Let's do it everyone….Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!" Ms. April said.

"YEAH!" We all yelled except for Kate,Kana,Keith,and Ben. Kate and Kana were secretly playing chopsticks,or both were drawing a picture,or something like that.

"Okay.I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free study I go,Kate, Kana, I need to explain something to you." said.

" Ms. April,"I said surprising everyone except for Kate and Kana who went back to what they were doing before,"Kate and Kana have family members who are rangers and have 'borrowed' their stylers ,so they already know basically everything about the capture styler."

"Basically? We know ,assists, and all those little apps you can put on it to help you." Kana said not looking up to say it.

"Okay then. Rhythmi can I get you to show them around the school,please?"

"I sure will!" Rhythmi answered.

"I'll be in the Staff Room.I'll leave you to it." Ms. April then left the classroom. Everyone then immediately surrounded Kate and Kana except for me.

"Hey,new kids,I forgot your names, but how long did it take you to capture pikachu? Like an hour?" Keith asked them.

"No, sis took about 10 seconds. Sis, do you know how long I took?" Kana asked her sister.

"About 13 seconds. Now if you will leave me be I have someone to kill." Kate said and so I got up and started to leave the room silently. "Where are you going Kel?"

"N-nowhere…." I said.

"You know the whole town has been wondering where you went." Kana said, " They were wondering, because Kate was not feeling well the day after you left."

I sweatdropped, "What happened to the town?"

"I almost destroyed it. Sis luckily got me to go to the forest." Kate said, " And you know that for some strange reason I can't even give you a broken arm."

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty lucky." I said, " You know you need to control your temper."

"Y-yeah.." Kate said.

"How many times have you blown up in the last three years?"

"About 15 times?"

"No, 20." Kana said.

"Twe-twenty times!" I yelled," While I was there she only blew up 5 times!"

" What do you mean 'blown up'?" Keith asked us.

"There are two ways of explaining it,what I will do if you don't shut up or a metaphor." Kate said.

"Keith's just upset. You're better off ignoring him." Rhythmi told her," Instead you should be paying attention to you know my name is Rhythmi Musik. I'm not here to become a ranger.I want to become an operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a ranger, I can order him around like my Servant! Just Joking! Alright, let me take you on a tour of the ranger school. Lets begin with our own classroom. You've already met our teacher, . She's really nice but if you make her mad… Look out."

"She can't be worse than us." Kate and Kana said.

"Anyways, there's another class next to us." Rhythmi said, " The teacher there is Mr. Kincaid. He's very uptight and strict.'No running in the hallway!' is,like,his pet saying."

"Guess he's not going to like us since we love to run." Kana said, " It helps us release stress."

"Okay!Let's move on. We'll explore the school Building!"

~Author's PoV~

Kate and Kana followed Rhythmi to the other classroom.

"Sorry to disturb you!" Rhythmi said to the man with swirl blonde hair, who Kate and Kana assumed was Mr. Kincaid ,"I'm taking our new classmates on a tour of the man looking this way is Mr. Kincaid. He gets his hair to go that way with a ton of 's a little too upright,I think.I'm not a big fan." She whispered the last three sentences. The trio then left his classroom and went to the library.

"Wow,there are a lot of books." Kana said in awe.

Rhythmi giggled before saying,"Of course, this is the known as Keith's nap boy in the back with a haircut like a mushroom is Isaac 's awesomely can usually find him right here in the he goes off somewhere, though."

Rhythmi then led them to the staff room and told them about the always smiling principal, .Next was the dorm rooms, the boys were on the left and the girl's on the right.


End file.
